


Дневник подвигов Великого И Могучего Охотника Дайки

by CrazyJill



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнеописание Великого И Могучего Охотника На Антилоп, Который Никогда Не Промахивается и его друга Полосатого</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дневник подвигов Великого И Могучего Охотника Дайки

**Жаркий день**

Спал на дереве.

**Очень жаркий день**

Спал под деревом. Не понравилось.

**День, когда меня разбудили**

Ночью поймал кролика. На один зуб.

Хочу антилопу.

Спал на дереве. Разбудили, арргх-мяу! Приехали Тихий и Розовая грива, привезли большой ящик. Думал, еда. Оказалось — кто-то длинный, полосатый и дохлый, пахнет как я, только хуже. Тихий и Розовая грива ходили вокруг, гладили, поили водой.

Зачем поить дохлого? Лучше бы еды привезли, раз приехали. Большой ящик еды.

**Очень жаркий день**

Пытался спать. Не получилось, Полосатый оказался не совсем дохлый, бродил по своим угодьям, шатался. Наблюдал за ним одним глазом. Тусклый он какой-то.

Приезжал Тихий, привез еду. В Полосатом что-то сломано: дал себя погладить, уколоть колючкой в задницу. Еду съел не всю.

**День с дождем**

Пришлось перебраться на новое дерево, старое протекало.

Начал подозревать, что в Полосатом сломана голова: он весь день ходил под дождем. Ему, кажется, это нравилось.

**Жаркий день**

Окончательно уверился, что у Полосатого с головой плохо. Хотя он сегодня съел все мясо, но потом зачем-то залез в воду и сидел там.

Ночью ходил знакомиться. Надо сразу обозначить, кто есть кто. Представился очень скромно: «Дайки, Великий И Могучий Охотник, Который Никогда Не Промахивается». Полосатый сказал: «Тайга, царь зверей». Точно, с головой плохо. Предложил повторить про царя при Разноглазом. Пришлось объяснить, кто такой Разноглазый и где его найти. Полосатый сказал, что как только сможет столько пройти, обязательно повторит. Сказал ему, что он никакой не царь, а просто тусклый и полосатый. И со сломанной головой. Полосатый попытался достать меня через железные ветки.

Еще и дурак.

**Очень жаркий день**

Арргх-мяу! Полосатый плавает. Пытался спать, чтобы не смотреть на этот позор кошачьего рода.

Приезжал Тихий и еще какие-то двуногие. Полосатому бросали мясо над железными ветками, Полосатый за ним прыгал. Двуногие достали черные коробочки с молнией и держали перед Полосатым. Тихий давно объяснял, что двуногие так запоминают все красивое и необычное. Тоже мне красивое и необычное — голодный Полосатый. Не выдержал, слез с дерева, показал, как надо прыгать.

Запоминать меня почему-то не стали, кинули булочку. Травоядные идиоты.

Только Тихий меня понимает, но Тихий — хищник, подкрадывается как настоящий охотник.

**День, когда болела лапа**

Ночью выясняли, кто выше прыгает. Сломали ствол от железных веток. Арррррргх-мяу! Придавило. Полосатый идиот полез ко мне зачем-то. Утверждает, что помочь хотел. Идиот. Он запутался в железных ветках и упал. Придавило еще и им.

Почему он такой тяжелый? Кажется, Тихий дает ему больше еды, чем мне.

**День, когда все еще болела лапа**

Весь день отсыпался после вчерашнего. Восстанавливался.

Не ожидал такой подлости от Розовой Гривы. Воспользовалась моим положением, всадила колючку в зад. Пощупала и сказала, что у меня недостаточно физической нагрузки.

Они с Тихим считают, что соседство с Полосатым пойдет мне на пользу.

Не понял, зачем мне Полосатый и какая от него польза.

**День охоты**

Привезли мне козу. Полосатому — четверть коровы. Так и знал, что его перекармливают.

Полосатый сказал, это потому, что он настоящий большой кот. Пришлось слезть с дерева и показать, кто тут настоящий большой кот и охотится на коз, а кто жует корову, как травоядное.

**Очень жаркий день**

Ха-ха-ха. Полосатому привезли тыкву. Говорил же, травоядное. Полосатый гонял тыкву лапой. Идиот. Тыква — не коза. Презрительно наблюдал за его играми со старого дерева.

Полосатый сказал, я ему завидую. Слез с дерева, пошел охотиться на кроликов. Длинноухие твари, как специально, попрятались, арргх-мяу.

**День размышлений**

Полосатый совсем освоился. Начал оставлять метки на столбах. Пришлось слезть с дерева, ставить свою поверх.

Поверх не получилось, моя была ниже. Почему ниже? Не может же Полосатый быть выше меня.

Долго думал. Видимо, дело в том, что Тихий дает ему слишком много еды.

Это нельзя так оставлять. Надо объяснить Тихому, что Великому И Могучему Охотнику положено больше мяса.

**День тренировки**

Пытался объяснить Тихому, что еды мне надо столько же, сколько Полосатому, и еще два кролика. Тихий почему-то понял только про кроликов и сказал, что я должен больше охотиться.

Обиделся.

Когда Полосатый ушел на другую сторону своих угодий, попытался поставить метку на столб в прыжке. Не получилось, арргх-мяу. Попробовал еще раз. Вернулся Полосатый и спросил, что это я делаю. Сказал, готовлюсь к охоте. Полосатый не поверил.

**День большой охоты**

Пришлось всю ночь охотиться. Поймал четырех кроликов, повесил на дерево. Посмотрел с земли — не видно. Перевесил. Жрать хотелось ужасно, но пришлось дождаться, пока появится Полосатый. Полосатый сказал, что на кроликов не разменивается, и ушел гонять тыкву.

Гордо и презрительно смотрел на него с дерева. Съел кроликов.

Арргх. Кроликами сыт не будешь. Пока поймаешь, больше проголодаешься.

Как объяснить Тихому, что хочу антилопу?

**День с облаками**

Чешутся лапы — Полосатый снова гонял тыкву. Неправильно он это делает, ничего не понимает в охоте на тыкв.

Снилась антилопа, жирная и сочная. Я сидел в засаде на дереве, а она подходила все ближе и ближе. Когда я был готов на нее прыгнуть, зарычал Полосатый идиот, и антилопа убежала. Проснулся голодный и злой.

Оказалось, Полосатый рычал на Длинного. Длинный подкрался и ел листья с моего старого дерева. Вот из-за кого оно протекало. Сказал Длинному, что я о нем думаю. Длинный отломил на прощание ветку и ушел.

Полосатый спросил, кто такой Длинный и почему он не разговаривает. Пришлось объяснять, что разговаривает, когда не жует. Полосатый спросил, когда Длинный не жует. Задумался. Понял, что никогда не видел, чтобы Длинный не жевал.

Полосатый спросил, еда ли Длинный. Пришлось объяснять. Все очень просто, берем тяжесть Длинного и умножаем на скорость Длинного, если получается больше, чем скорость Полосатого на тяжесть Полосатого, то не еда.

Полосатый долго думал и сказал, что это слишком сложно, а еда — это все, что можно поймать и съесть. Идиот.

**День охоты на тыкву**

Ночью не выдержал. После починки железных веток остался зазор. Переполз на землю Полосатого, чтобы показать, как нужно охотиться на тыкву. Полосатый неправильно понял.

Агррх-мяу! Зачем его Тихий так раскормил! ~~Сбежал на~~ Показал ему, как уклоняться от ударов и менять траекторию бега и скорость. Предложил перевести схватку на дерево.

Полосатый не умеет лазить по деревьям. Падает. Сказал ему, это потому что слишком много жрет. И плавает. Спросил, аргх-мяу, зачем он на меня полез. Полосатый сказал, утром понял, что я вчера ему объяснял про еду, и теперь его инстинкт говорит ему, что я — еда.

Сказал ему, что его инстинкт такой же тупой, как он сам. И вообще, я пришел научить его правильно охотиться на тыкву.

Показал, как надо. 

Агррх-мяу! Забыл, что у Полосатого в угодьях вода, влетел в нее вслед за тыквой, промок до кончиков ушей.

Полосатый катался по земле. Пришлось объяснять Полосатому, что нормальные коты не выносят воду, а купаются только те, у кого голова сломана.

Потом оказалось, что Розовая Грива была права, и от Полосатого есть польза: он теплый и умеет вылизывать воду из шерсти.

**День с облаками**

Ночью снова охотились на тыкву. От тыквы почти ничего не осталось. То, что осталось, оказалось все на шерсти. Полосатый снова вылизывал, хорошо у него получается. Я уже почти согласен на воду.

За железными ветками шли антилопы. Они теперь еще много дней будут идти. Лежали с Полосатым и считали, сколько обедов проходит мимо. Это надо исправить, нельзя, чтобы обед шел мимо. Нужно перебраться на ту сторону веток.

Полосатый сказал, что ветки, похоже, падают, когда кто-то выясняет, кто выше прыгает.

Решили завтра выяснить.


End file.
